Hale Olympus
Information Name: 'Hale Olympus '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''13 '''Home District: '''Capitol '''Greek God: '''Hades '''Family: ' *President Khaos - Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Terra Haven - Grandmother (Deceased) *Caelus Haven - Grandfather (Deceased) *Heka Olympus - Uncle *Tom Olympus - Uncle *Heries Olympus - Uncle *Cybel Haven - Uncle *Cyrus Haven - Uncle *Clore Haven - Uncle *Chronos Olympus - Father *Rhea Olympus - Mother *Krios Olympus - Uncle *Hyperion Olympus - Uncle *Ian Olympus - Uncle *Koi Olympus - Uncle *Krio Olympus - Uncle *Christopher Olympus - Brother *Hekate Olympus - Cousin *Annabel Olympus - Cousin *Alexis Olympus - Cousin *Alexander Olympus - Cousin *Darien Olympus - Cousin *Morena and Canice Haven-Dioltas - Cousins 'Appearance: '''Hale, like his two brothers, replicates a Greek God, with his messy Jet Black hair and captivating Grey eyes. He stands easily at 6'4, with a strong build, and a face chiseled out of stone. His face usually wears an impassive expression or a scowl. Hale is never seen not wearing at least some black or his skull pendant, he often goes out shirtless, oblivious to the others around him, showing off his star athlete eight pack, earned from hard work in the mines. '''Personality: '''Hale is the... silent type. He doesn't say much, unless you muster up the courage to go talk to him. Some are convinced he's mute, but he'll speak up when he wants to. He might remind you of the nonchalant bad boys, (minus the player thing, that's what Chris does) and doesn't take dirt from no one. He's a naturally patient person, and has fair judgement, but he doesn't take disrespect too lightly. Because of his silent nature he is very observant of things, giving everything it's own beauty. He has a strong curiosity, the urge to understand things he doesn't know. In a first appearance, he would seem as a mysterious boy hidden in the woods, but gradually as you get to know him, he can be a very sweet guy. Unlike his brothers, he has never had a girlfriend before and is quite shy when it comes to the opposite gender. He is very polite and good natured, with a gold heart, and pure intentions. His heart's desire is to find, "The One". Hale is perfectly fine when it comes to terms with death. Strangely, he likes to be more involved with the death then the living, explaining some of the crazy murders that have happened in his backstory. He has a strange fascination over death, therefore one of the reasons of him being involved in it. '''Weaknesses: '''Hale is extremely naive when it comes to the other gender, that leaves him as a target for manipulation. He isn't a good swimmer and has limited knowledge with weapons besides, the sword, axe, scythe, and spear. But with those too he isn't all that good with. '''Strengths: '''Hale is physically strong and doesn't have much setbacks when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, or at least any that are not exploited. He is fast runner, can climb trees pretty well but his weight may be a problem, and is very witty. '''Fears: '''Hale wouldn't physically admit he'd have any fears, but he's scared of some really ridiculous things, such as spiders, bridges, and ladders. '''Token: '''Skull Pendant '''Usual Alliance: '''Hale would presumably ally with his family members, but he might not be too ''welcoming to them. If not, he'll join either the Careers or Anti-Careers, or if he feels like he doesn't want to be surrounded by the living, he'll be a loner. '''Reaped/Volunteer: '''Volunteer '''Reaping Reaction: '''Hale will remain silent after he volunteers and will just walk up to the stage. '''Reaping Outfit: '''Hale plans to dress causally. He'll wear a black undershirt with a gray plaid shirt on top, the buttons will not be done however. He'll wear black jeans, and black leather combat boots. Also, he'll keep his skeleton pendant on. '''Training Strategy (Group): Training Strategy (Individual): Interview Angle: Interview Outfit: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Backstory Hale was born on the cold dark night of December 29th. A day after his birth, he was immedatiely shipped off to one of the darkest districts and sold to one of the few wealthy couples who could not have a son of their own. District 13. Hale had a normal life, a satisfactory life. He had enough food, clothing, water. He had a home. But what bothered him most, were his parents. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that they weren't his real parents, never yet, he didn't take it upon himself to ask them. As the years passed, he reached the age 15, where he applied to work in the mines. His 'parents' argued against it, afraid of what could happen to him. He ignored them and tookup the job anyway. ---- TWO YEARS LATER One day, Hale was returning from the mines. He had a pickaxe slung over his shoulder, and he was eating a apple, his chest bare as he walked around. Whispering started as the people of District 13 glanced in his direction. The rumors were spreading. The only thing was, no one knew the rumours were true. Trivia *Hale was originally Hunter, until I decided against this *Hale was originally supposed to be a recarination of Hermes, but I was more eager for making Hades' recarination *He was originally supposed to be 18 See Also Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 13 Category:17 year olds Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Unfinished